A Great Little Help
by Nindira
Summary: A Future family friend comes to the past to help Chris with his mission, making but more questions about the future and his identidy and responding some too.
1. And you are?

**Here¡ this is my very first fic or my first idea, I had to polish it a lot, the history it takes around the middle of season six but if someone had came to help him in his mission (yes I know you heard that before but...read it). English is not my mother language so sorry for the incorrect words in it. This is kind of AU.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. Very unfortunately I should add (I'll would be rich by know).

**CHAPTER 1 - And you are...?**

_It is one thing that your whitelighter tries to avoid you, normally it would mean less work and less demons and there's nothing wrong with a little extra time for you, of course it's completely another one when this happens to be your future son, at least that's what Piper thought._

-

"So you say he's ignoring you"

"Yes, every time I try to speak to him, he just avoids me and goes to hunt demons or goes to the attic to check the Book of Shadows" Piper was very disturbed because Chris hasn't talk to her since she found out about who he really was, her son, the son that she was carrying in her womb. "And when I ask him directly what's bothering him about the future the only answer I get is...Future Consequences" The last phrase Piper and Phoebe said it in unison.

Paige heard it too while she was getting upstairs. "Talking about Chris?" she asked knowing already the answer.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Phoebe

"Only after a dozen times, yes it is" answered Paige "Why? What happened?"

"You know the usual, he hates me."

Paige hugged her sister to comfort her. "Oh, of course he doesn't. He is just occupied; you know trying to save Wyatt and everything." Just when she finished blue orbs start appearing "speaking of..."

Chris appeared right next to them. His appearance complete different from the last months, he had a small beard growing, his hair uncut it and his clothes very dirty and torn "Hi, I'm just going to check the Book of Shadows" said Chris quickly then disappeared up the stairs to the attic.

"See, who knows what horrible things I must have done to him."

"Oh come on; let's see what he is up to."

When they got to the attic they found Chris already flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"What are you looking for?" Phoebe asked as they reached him.

"You know a demon that seems to be getting suspicious about me being here." He answered without looking away from the book.

"And you don't need help for any of this, you know killing demons it's kind of our specialty" asked Paige to see if she could get his attention but with no luck.

"No, I think I got it under control"

Just when Piper got the courage to say something, she was interrupted by a sound across the room, a portal opened up and a body flew out of it, crashing into the opposite wall and then hitting the floor, then two more figures came out, these walking, they were big and ugly and that was enough to figure out they were demons.

"You shouldn't try to interfere," said one of the demons to the body that had just crashed onto the floor "You will lose" added the other one. Then the two of them turned around to face Chris and the girls. "You" said looking at Chris.

They summoned energy balls from their hands and threw them at Chris, the girls and he ducked them. Chris was able to throw one of the demons to the couch meanwhile Piper was trying to blow up the other unsuccessfully. The demon threw another energy ball to Chris. Piper managed to freeze it barely in time. Paige called the ball and returned it to the demon making him burn in flames and then into ashes. The other demon recovered from Chris's attack and threw him another energy ball that he tried to duck but it hit him, sending him to the floor. The demon then walked towards him while Chris recovered from the attack. Without warning the demon flew right into the wall, at this Phoebe took several of the potions that were on the table and threw them to demon vanquishing him.

"What the hell was all that?" Paige said very confused, meanwhile Piper and Phoebe helped Chris to stand up. "Who threw the demon into the wall?" She turned from her sisters to Chris looking for an answer.

"That would be me" said a voice from the other side of the attic, the girls and Chris turned around having completely forgotten of the body that had crashed onto the floor from the very beginning. He was leaning on the wall having trouble standing, apparently because of a wound in his stomach

"And you are...?" Phoebe wanted to help the man because of his injury but hesitated after all she didn't know who he was.

"Ben" was the only words that Chris spoke before he hurried next to the man. "Why are you here? What happened?" said Chris examining the wound in his stomach, a very deep wound.

"Hi kiddo, hello to you too " said the man to Chris with a smile "It's a very long story, I'll tell you all about it later, I think".

"He did this to you right? Excalibur is the only thing that can hurt you this bad". The man just nodded to Chris not really wanting to say anything in front of the girls

"Leo! Leo!" called Chris, this caused the girls to be a little shocked, in part because since Piper found the truth about Chris so did Leo, and if he was avoiding Piper he was even worse with Leo, as far to everyone's knowledge Leo wasn't exactly such a good father to Chris in the future but apart from that they couldn't imagine what could have done Leo to get treated that way by Chris. In a few seconds Leo appeared in the attic.

"What happened?" asked Leo to no one in particular.

"Heal him please,". Leo was shocked that he was talking to him but didn't hesitate and went to him and started healing the man, after a while the wound closed but not completely making the girls glance looks. Although Leo was still trying to heal him the man grabbed his arm indicating him to stop.

"Thanks but this is as much as you can help me" he said to him and started to get up. Then he turned to Chris, a smile forming in both men as they hugged and patted their backs.

"So you obviously know him," Piper breaking the moment and make them turn and face all the curious people in the room "Who is he?" she asked not knowing if she was getting an answer.

"He is…"

"I'm a future family friend" Ben interrupted Chris noticing he didn't really know what to said.

"My name is Ben" trying to satisfy the curious people and extended his hand to the girls.

"Are you a demon?" asked Phoebe, knowing that this was the question that was in all of their minds.

"Yeah part actually" he said very quite and returned his hand to himself, and looking back to Chris.

"Guys, Ben really is a family friend he has helped us so much in the future we owe him a lot" This didn't completely peace their minds but they act relaxed for Chris.

"So you're Ben, just Ben?" Paige asked trying to maybe get more information from the visitor.

"Yes, let's just leave it at that because..."

"We know, we know... future consequences" Piper cut off knowing she was getting the same annoying answer from always.

At this Ben couldn't help but laugh a little then turned to Chris, "I told you that they were going to get tired of that"

"You guys are ok here?" Leo asked the sisters "because I have some thing to attend at least you would you like me to stay?"

"No if you have to go then go" said Piper knowing how difficult is for Leo the way that Chris has been treating him, "Ok" said Leo eying Chris as he orbed.

Trying to break the tension from Leo's exit, Ben started "Hey kiddo, what is with the beard. I taught you how to shave, didn't I? And as far to the past as you could possibly been send, there still exist shavers you know and." taking a better look at his clothes and him "bathrooms for that matter".

Chris laughed at his comment and so did the sisters, "I been a little busy, you know" Chris say trying defending himself.

"Yes, I know" Ben said understanding what Chris must have been through in his time in the past. "That's why while I'm here you're gonna take a break, why don't we go to the club tonight so we can catch up?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on, we are going to fix you a little and then we are going out so you can tell me how things are around here and I'll tell you about there, ok?" Ben was trying to convince Chris because he was hoping to talk to him in a place where the sister's couldn't hear them too much.

"Ok" Chris gave in; he really wanted to know about how things and everyone were in the future.

And with this Ben started to drag Chris out of the attic "Ok, so let's go and let me reintroduce you with mister shaver and mister bathroom"

Before they were out of the attic Piper cut in, "We are going too" Phoebe and Paige just stared at her.

"Ok. I didn't expect any less" said Ben facing them and then continued directing Chris.

It seemed that extra time for Piper might be officially over for a while.

And here it ends CHAPTER ONE please review


	2. Catching UP

**CHAPTER 2 – Catching UP**

_Is everyone's wish to go back and do something differently, say something you wanted to say, the time when you took everything for granted, you wish you appreciated more, what happens when you are someone that can._

-

After Chris got successfully cleaned and dressed he and Ben make their way to the club.

"Ah I really missed this place, the music, the crowd" said Ben as he and Chris descended the stairs and making their way through the people to a table.

"I don't really remember you loving it so much when you had to run it" Chris commented to Ben.

"Yeah, well tried running a night club with 5 teenagers at home, and school".

Chris turned to look for the girls and make sure they where out of hear, they were a few tables away. "So how are things there and how did you ended up here?"

"It hasn't really changed much; we are still undercover, getting more and more refugees into the community, going to the outside only to look for water and food, although I think the machines are now double in number. We got the word that Wyatt was sending a little less than an army to the past to tried and get you and that if they couldn't then go ahead and take him your head if necessary this time"

"That means that he's feeling threaten, but how? I took the spell from the book" asked Chris a little confused

"Yes, but it seems he got help from some dark sorceress to do a one time travel" tried to explain Ben not really knowing himself how exactly Wyatt did it. He continued a little carefully "O and I heard what happen to Bianca, I'm really sorry" Ben knew how much Chris and Bianca loved each other and how painful it must been to Chris losing her. "She actually helped the community time to time now from the inside".

"Thanks its ok now, I'm ok now" Chris said this not really knowing if it was true" "but then what happen? With Wyatt I mean"

"Then I went and tried to stop him or at lest vanquish as many demons as I could and I did but I ended up here so things didn't exactly went as planed" Ben said slowly knowing very well Chris reaction.

"You what?¡ are you out of your mind going there all alone? why didn't you take someone with you?"

"I didn't really want to take anyone with me it was too dangerous"

"Dangerous? Try suicidal, you could have died there" that was a thought that Chris didn't want to even think, how lost will everyone be if something like that happened, he included.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't just do nothing and let him send those demons to kill you, I would do anything to protect any of you and you know that" Ben said very serious to Chris "You all come first".

"And did you think of them, who is going to look for them and take care of the all community now that you're here?"

"Mel can take care..." started Ben

"Mel? Are you sure?" interrupted Chris.

"Come on, you know as well as I do that she can handle it, she may be as crazy as her mother sometimes but she is as strong and self confident as well."

"I guess you are right, It's just I still don't get used to her being so grown up and mature you know?, I mean she was the younger one, it doesn't feel that long that she and I argue for the amount of time she spent on the bathroom to get ready" Chris couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Yes, well if it's of any consolation you all are the youngsters to me and as well as annoying. And look once we finish here and save Wyatt from whatever is trying to turn him we won't have to worry about it ok?" Ben told him trying to ease his mind. "So how are you doing here?"

Chris gave a sigh and responded "Honestly I don't really know, I just keep vanquish demon after demon and I still feel I'm nowhere near finding who's after Wyatt"

"Well like I said early while I'm here you take a break and I'll continue where you left off. But what really meant was how "are you"?" He asked once more this time putting a little emphasis to the question. "Been near them again and all, I mean I just saw them and..." Ben trailed off not really knowing how to put in words how he felt as he turned to see the sisters a few tables away.

"Oh, it had been a little difficult. I don't know when was worse, when they didn't know who I was or now"

"Ah yes I could feel some tension in the manor, so they did find out didn't they?"

"Yes, Aunt Phoebe had a premonition of a young Wyatt and me and put two and two together"

"Ha, I should have known she was going to be the one figuring it out" Ben threw a few glances at Phoebe. "So what did she said?"

"Who?" Chris tried to play dumb

"What do you mean who? Your mother, what did she said about you being her son?"

"Well you'll see I haven't exactly talked to her since she find out, I've been swamp going here and there and…"

"So you are avoiding her" interrupted Ben seeing clearly trough his excuses

"No, No, I mean… Yes" Chris said defeated

"Why?" asked Ben trying to reason Chris' mind

"I don't know it was easier when she didn't know I was, I could just pretend that there was nothing wrong and she wouldn't care about me, but now it's just so… It's hard you know I don't want to get too attached…" tried to explain Chris.

"What I think it's that you don't get too close because you feel your only going to loose her again" Ben said to him and Chris knew he was right.

"Well from my point of view that is more of a reason to get close to her, you should appreciate the time you been given with her. We are lucky people, Chris we got to see the people we love and are already gone one more time, don't avoid her, spent time with her and I know I don't need to tell you this but you should talk to her, knowing her she already started imagining things, bad things"

Chris glanced at Ben contemplating what he said and what to do.

Ben couldn't help but glance once again to the sisters and think that maybe he should listen to his own advice.

Yeah definitely easier said than done but after all they are the people that can

And here it ends chapter II


	3. Surprises of Life

**CHAPTER 3 - Surprises of life**

_A surprise is when you find out something you didn't know at the most unexpected time you can imagine. Well there is a heck of lot of thing that you don't know and Piper hated surprises._

-

It had been three days since the unexpected guest arrived from the future and crashed in the attic, it had been three days also that Chris moved to the manor so Ben could crash in the club storage, and it had been tree days of Chris constant avoiding regardless Ben insistence, still Piper didn't want to push Chris in fear of what it was that could cause such a behavior in him.

Like he had said, since he arrived Ben had taken care of Chris' mission looking for demons that where after Wyatt, from the little contact Piper had had with him she could tell that he was a nice person but still worried of his other half. Piper noticed that the only true change was Chris behavior whenever Ben was around, he acted more relaxed and comfortable, and in general happy a total change from his normal broody personality. They were always talking about the future in secret and just at the sign of any of them they stopped. And while she descended the stair she could hear that today was no exception, she knew she shouldn't eardrop them but couldn't help herself at the possibility of finding out something about Chris behavior, once there she notices it wasn't just the two of them but Wyatt as well being feeding by Ben.

That was another surprise from the unexpected guess, the first time he tried to hold Wyatt she had expected like any other person or magic being especially a demon that Wyatt distrust him and tried to protect himself by putting his shield up, which had been her surprise to see Wyatt welcome the stranger like it was Chris or herself, thoughts aside she continue listen to their chat.

"When did this happen?" the shock from Chris voice was evident, it seems that they were still catching up about some thing from the future

"Just about 3 weeks ago or you know 22 years in the future depending how you want to look at it" Ben said to him just as he gave Wyatt another bite from his breakfast

"So he actually did it, he proposed, now that's something" Chris said really happy.

"Yes there's nothing like the rush from the fight and the prospect of dying to spill your guts out"

"It only seems appropriate for them, remember when they meet?"

"Ha, yes they fought for hours before they realize they weren't enemies, they thought someone had send them after each other"

"Then she casually asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner, I remember you and Wyatt give him the cold shoulder when she introduce him"

"Well what did she want; you don't expect us to welcome with open arms the guy who got her a bruise in the forehead do you?"

"I suppose you're right and how are the twins?"

"As cleavers as always, they said that they are old enough and want to help the and be part of the missions"

"And you agreed to that?" Chris had a hard time believing Ben was going to be okay with that.

"I said absolutely not, but you know Mel, she gave them some low rate missions to keep them entertained"

"That sounds like her, she's just like…" Before Chris could finish Ben notice the strange shadow by the doorway.

"Piper" Ben said out loud so let her know she as been seen "care to join us?"

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Piper said pretending to be clueless

"Just finish breakfast, I made some for you too" Ben said to her as he placed a plate in front of her.

"You can cook too" Just like she thought he was like a bag full of surprises

"Nothing major, Chris here is the real chef" said Ben to her as he gave the last of Wyatt food to him.

"Really?" She smiled to Chris and notice how he hesitated to look her and return the smile

"Yeah, he learned from the best after all" gesturing to her

Ben took this as an opportunity and lifted Wyatt from his sit "You know what, Wyatt and I are going to play a little in the living room" Just as before he exit the kitchen he whispered to Chris to talk to her.

"How have been your free days" Piper tried to star the conversation once Ben and Wyatt were gone, maybe this time he could talk to him not that she had hers hopes up.

"Quiet actually"

"I haven't see you around that much"

"With nothing to do I get a little bored so I go out" it wasn't much of an excuse but he tried.

"So it doesn't has to do anything with me right"

"What no, of course not" he tried to laugh off the lie

"You know Chris when it involves your feelings, you lie as bad as Phoebe, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't push you but I can't do this anymore, I need to know what I had done to you that it's so bad, I'm I such a bad mother?, please tell me"

"What no, you're great" this time there wasn't any trace of lie in his words he really meant it, but still didn't make sense to her.

"Then why have you been avoiding me all this time?"

Chris knew that this time there was no going back and hide so he gather all his courage to tell her "It's just that I don't want to get close to you again" he barely whisper the words but Piper could hear them and couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Again? That means we weren't close in the future?"

"No, I mean yes, we were close in the future" he was telling the truth again that much she could tell

"Were?, then we aren't close anymore, why?, what happen…?" that's when it all started to make sense to her as she locked eyes with him and could see for the first time in all those months the pain and hurt in his eyes, how had she been that blind she didn't know. "At least something happens to me" it wasn't a question but more of a statement and when he looked away from her it was confirmed. "When?"

"You know I can't tell you that, it can change the future and even worse ways" Chris voice were more of chokes now

Now this was some surprise Piper thought and it was a lot to take in. "I see, but is not that why you came here, to make the future better, how do you know mine hasn't already changed?" Chris locked eyes with Piper and she could see a change in his eyes, the only way she could describe it was hope. "Well whatever it is or when it is, obviously doesn't happen until you're born, so save it, you got it?"

"I got it mom" this shocked Chris and Piper but all they could do was smile

"I was so worried about me being a bad mother that I was even going to call your grandfather"

"Really?" Chris asked very enthusiastic and Piper notice.

"Do you two get along?"

"Yeah he is awesome"

"Well I'll give him a call said we are going to visit him, what you think?"

"Okay"

"Okay, let me grab Wyatt and we go"

She then make her way to the living room to get Wyatt from Ben, she knew by the way Chris trusted him that he mustn't be that bad but she couldn't trust him completely either, but the scene she found entering the living room make her rethink that statement, there they were, Ben lifting Wyatt above his head up and down and all the time laughing both of them after contemplating them for a while she cleared her throat to let her presence know.

"Oh hey" said Ben as he turned to face her

"You seem natural with kids" Piper said to him as she takes Wyatt from him and watching him smiling to Wyatt. "Do you have kids?"

At this every trace of smile was erased from Ben face and his expression became very serious and a little sad, Piper took notice of this and regret asking him right away. "Actually I had a son" Piper was shocked, the tense in what he talked couldn't go unnoticed and only could mean one thing.

"Oh I'm sorry" Piper couldn't imagine what it must feel to lose a son, only the mere thought of someone going after Wyatt make her chill.

"It's okay, I'm okay now. So how are things with Chris going?" Ben commented not really wanting to get in detail

"They're actually good" said Piper with a smile on her "And somehow I feel I should be thanking you for it"

"It was something he had to do; I just give him a little push"

"You two seem very close" she felt she was stating the obvious but at the same time wanted something to make sense to their closeness.

"Like I said I'm a friend to this family, I been friends with Chris and Wyatt since childhood"

"I even was going to call my father to talk to him before you came"

"That wasn't such a bad idea, he and Victor get along pretty good actually, he's awesome"

"So I heard, well still thank you"

"Then you're welcome, I should get back to business then, you go and spent some time with Wyatt and Chris" He then disappeared at the stairs and she returned to the kitchen

"So you can cook" Yes surprises weren't all bad after all.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know I know it took too much time, but I'm blocked in the progress and feel bad about posting the chapter but well here we are.

Thanks for all who reviewed and all who are pending of my story.


	4. IMPROVING

**CHAPTER 4 - IMPROVING**

_When you are stuck in some situation there's no other way than move forward to go on. _

_Right?_

-

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident with spider demon, small discovers had been made, for Leo it was part of the reason why Chris resent him, for Piper it was that she didn't have now a force shield that could protect her from the attacks, and for Chris was that Wyatt himself had that kind of power from the womb and not only that but above it all Ben had know it all along, he knew it was silly but it was just one other thing his brother was kind of better than him.

"_So, am okay? I mean mini me in there?" __Chris's asked once again to Piper_

"_When his not, I think you'll be the first to know"_

"_Then why you where worried back then"_

"_I wasn't worried" At this Chris gave her a skeptical look_

"_Maybe I was a little worried about the force field"_

"_What force field?" At this Ben stop dead in his tracks and turned to them_

"_The one she had with Wyatt" Paige trailed off as she glanced at them and notice how Ben __waved his hands__ sign__ing her__to__ stop_

"_Wait, you had a force field with Wyatt but not with me?"_

"_Well, I didn't have one, he had one. It was all his doing"_

"_From the womb? He had powers from the womb too? that's so unfair" He then turned to Ben "Did you know about this?"_

"_I may have heard something in some occasion, Paige have you found the demon?" Ben changed the subject, there was no way he was going to explain that one to him. _

Now the only thing that they do was going after demons in the underworld occasionally stopping to take a brake in the manor or the park, which held many memories to them, individually and together, where they came to play when they were young, where the all the family came together for a picnic, and it was the same park where Chris proposed to Bianca and that's where they were currently.

"I still can't believe you knew about the force field" Chris reproached once again to Ben who could only rolled his eyes once again. Chris has been special moody since the Wyatt field thing and the spider encounter but he guessed it had to do more with the fight with Leo that he wanted to admit.

"I told you I may have heard something somewhere" Ben defend himself, in truth he had always knew it but it wasn't something he was going to tell him, he already had problems with Wyatt being so powerful.

"Yeah right"

"Come on it's not really what you're mad about"

"Really? And what I'm really mad about?"

"I think you're mad about Leo and I think that you should stop been so hard on the poor guy, it's been two weeks and all you do is grunt to him"

"It had been that way since I got here" Chris really didn't want to talk about Leo; all concerning him make him feel… well make him feel too many emotions for his liking but the main feeling was anger.

"Well it can only get better since the spider-demon incident you punch him to… you know… bleed" Death didn't exactly apply to Leo

"What I can't believe is how you stand the guy, why do you even defend him?" Chris raised his voice and by this point Ben could tell Chris was getting angry or angrier but he knew that he need it to let it go too "I mean did you forgot what he did to us, HE abandon us, we had just lost our mothers, our aunts, we were all alone and he left, I mean uncle Coop actually had an excuse he literally died of love"

"He was suffering too Chris; he lost his wife, the love of his life…"

"You did too but I didn't see you bailing on us" at this Chris stopped instantly regretting his words, he did mean to bring that up but the anger got a hold in him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, I know you didn't" Ben said, sadness evident in his face and words "And I think that's why I don't hold anything against him, because I know how he had must felt" Chris raised his head in shock to look at Ben and he continued "like the world was failing apart, that there wasn't anything to keep you grounded or alive , and not matter what you did the pain wasn't going away and to tell you the truth the idea of leaving everything didn't seem so bad " Ben was ashamed of this, of even thinking of leaving his family to their own but it was the truth.

"And why didn't you?" Chris was a little hurt by this but couldn't get angry at him, not after all he had done, he was the reason they were still alive and with exception of Wyatt together and happy or as happy you can get in that screw up future they had.

"I couldn't, I just couldn't leave you all. I loved you too much"

After this Chris had bittersweet smile in his face as he started this time calm "That's my point exactly, that didn't stop him from leaving" Ben felt sorry for Chris, he just wished he could change the future enough to avoid so much pain from Chris and the others.

"Well you may be right, but think of this, the Leo you resent Chris isn't this, he hasn't done anything, that's why is so hard on him so please just think about it"

Chris had to admit that Ben was right, he shouldn't keep lashing out to Leo he hadn't done anything really.

"Okay, I'll try but I don't make any promises"

"Alright" Ben glanced at the park "Now let's go."

"What? Where?"

"To the manor"

"Why?"

"I thought you said you were going to try"

"Yeah, but not now"

"Come on either way I need to use the bathroom, you have to take me"

"Then you go"

"You know I can't just _go_ there"

"But they know you're part demon, I don't see the problem" Of course Chris could see the problem, not that he was going to give up that easily

"Yes, they know I'm part demon, but not what kind of demon. If they see me flaming in they are going to freak out not to mention they are going to vanquish me right in the moment"

"Come on, you know they can't" In truth neither of them new if the statement was true, Ben was truly powerful but never had been tested against something like the power of three, only against Wyatt and they seamed to be at equal.

Ben just gave a glare at Chris question him if he really wanted to find out, and making Chris just sigh because he knew he had lost. Taking Ben's arm he turned to see that no one was watching before he orbed out to the manor, and just like Ben himself would have planed it out everybody was in the living room, everyone being the girls on the couch and Leo with Wyatt on the sofa and everyone locked eyes with everyone, the tension high enough to be cut with a knife.

"I'm going to grab a bite" said finally Chris not standing the silence and then making his way to the kitchen leaving everyone's gaze to follow him.

"I think were improving" Everyone turned to Ben like he was crazy, what part of that could possible be considered as an improvement and Ben seemed to catch that."What? I mean, I don't see any blood, do you?"

Everyone seemed to accept that nodding to him

"Yes definitely improving"

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed.

So everyone had been asking, who's Ben? To tell you the truth I didn't write it to be that much of a mystery, it actually isn't if you really think about it, so I hope although you figured out, you'll keep reading :P.


End file.
